The past of a king
by Akkiko
Summary: Yuwen Pharaoh (Young Pharaoh) is bored with being confined to the palace, so Yami sets out to seek his destiny, with Darnel (Tristan), Nadia (Tea) and Jason (Joey) By his side, can he stop the forbidding omens the hight priest Zero (Seto) sees?
1. Destiny's choice

Reincarnation list;  
  
Yami = Yu-Gi  
  
Darnel = Tristan  
  
Jason = Joey  
  
Nadia = Tea  
  
Mavi = Mai  
  
Alex = Bakura  
  
Ray = Merrick  
  
Shannon = Ishizu  
  
Zero = Seto Kaiba  
  
Tern = Mokubah Kaiba  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The boy quickly pulled up the hood and peeked around checking to make sure no one was watching him. When he was sure he was alone he headed out through the tunnel and made it into open air. The wind suddenly blew and tore the hood of the youth's face.  
  
"Darn!" Yami muttered pulling it back over his head. No one had noticed thankfully, the Pharaoh to be stepped into the dusty street and smiled. He walked over to the fountain and smiled at the women there, they smiled back in greeting. Yami, even though he had been the heir to the throne, had never been outside the palace wall. This was the first time in his life that he'd been out of reach of the palace guard. Suddenly he heard voices, guards were running about the area.  
  
"People of Cairo! The *Yuwen Pharaoh has vanished!"  
  
(Yuwen means young)  
  
There was a rush of excitement as the news passed through the crowds. As the guards left searching for their beloved heir, and as the people began to fan out calling  
  
"Your Highness!" Yami stayed hidden beneath the hood of his cloak. He smiled and then fanned his sweating forehead, it was boiling out here! Quickly looking around and seeing no one looking at him, he removed his hood. The wind blew into his face cooling it. His hair was all spiked out, he wore this as a disguise, had he worn his hair in the normal fashion, down and braided, someone would have recognized him.  
  
"Man I'm beat, wonder what'll happen when they find that prince neh?" A light male voice commented, Yami looked over to find a blonde haired youth sitting there.  
  
"They'll take the young master back the to the palace of course." A female with brown hair told him.  
  
"Yeesh, you work at the palace for a year and go all square." The boy muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up Jason." The girl ordered. Yami recognized her, she was the harp player in the palace.  
  
"Hey NADIA!" A man called, Darnel ran up to the duo and panted. He was dressed in the palace guard uniform.  
  
"Have you seen Master Yami?" Both shook their heads.  
  
"Damn! We'd better find him, the Pharaoh has gone into fits!"  
  
"Oh no. . . and Mistress Vida?" Nadia asked referring to the Ruler's wife.  
  
"Same."  
  
"Let's run for it! You helping man?" Darnel asked turning to Jason.  
  
"Sure bud."  
  
"Why you calling me a flower?" Darnel wanted to know as they ran off.  
  
"Figure of speech." Yami heard Jason reply before they got out of sight. Yami sighed, he'd have to get back to the palace, before anyone began to think of kidnapping. So slowly, and very casually, Yami stood up and walked towards the entrance to the city sewers. 'Not even 5 minutes' The Yuwen Pharaoh thought disgusted. Pausing before the entrance to the castle, he peeked around once more and opened the door by pulling a hidden lever. The door unlocked and Yami pushed it open, making sure to close it before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's the second time this week!"  
  
"What is WRONG with you my little Yamineska?" Mistress Vida wanted to know. She used his full first name, he hated it. It made him feel like he was some old man needing protection. Yami no dressed as usual, the top of his chest bare, thick bands of gold around his arms, a tiny gold necklace against his well formed chest, a headband of gold with the family symbol on it, a large eye. He wore a linen pair of pants done up with a brown belt. His feet were bare.  
  
"I just need to get out of the palace! It's driving me nuts!" Yami admitted. "I need people of my OWN age to be with."  
  
"The only people in the region of your age are the servants, and the commoners. I won't let you mix." The pharaoh stated calmly. Rage burned in his eyes. Yami glared right back at him with the same cold determination.  
  
"My lord, you are needed in the chamber of battle." A raspy voice commented, all three turned to find the High priest standing there.  
  
"Yes Zero, I am aware of that. Confine Prince Yami to his rooms, let no one enter but the palace staff."  
  
"Of course." Zero replied and the King and Queen left. Zero stared at Yami, they didn't hate each other, but they didn't like each other either. Zero and Yami only RESPECTED each other. Though Zero was about to turn 18 suns, Yami was still a raw 15.  
  
"This way Yuwen Pharaoh." The priest murmured and walked out the doors. Yami sighed and trudged back to his rooms.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Master Yami! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you." Darnel called out.  
  
"Are you alright *Yuwensole?" Nadia asked lightly.  
  
(*Yuwensole means young one)  
  
"I'm okay." Yami murmured and trudged into his room, he stood at his balcony which overlooked the sea. Arms suddenly wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Are you okay Yami?"  
  
"I'm fine Maveso." He replied turning around to find his sister.  
  
"I wish you'd call me Mai, or Mavi. I hate that name, it makes me feel old, YAMINESKA!" She said with a smirk. He glared at her, then laughed.  
  
"Chose your own path brother. Don't ever let em' brake you Yami, don't ever." She whispered, then left. HE stared at her retreating back then turned back to the open view. Thinking he smiled.  
  
'Okay, I will chose my own path.' He thought with a happy smile.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Darnel muttered staring at the prince.  
  
"I do too." Nadia murmured softly. He turned on them.  
  
"Try and stop me!"  
  
"Stop you?" Darnel asked surprised.  
  
"Why would we do a thing like that?" The harp player wanted to know.  
  
"We're coming with you." Darnel told Yami, the prince was shocked but didn't show it, he only gave a nod.  
  
"Then hurry up." He said with a happy grin, smiling he jumped over the banner and landed in a tumble of soft grass. Darnel and Nadia followed. Mavi stood outside the door hiding against the wall.  
  
"Good luck. . . . . . . . . . .brother." She whispered and left, her white silk gown flowing in the wind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You think the prince will be alright?" Tern asked his big brother.  
  
"I don't know, all I do know is that I hope he does. Even though I may not like that boy, we need some changes fast."  
  
"Omens?" Tern asked softly, lately his older brother Zero had these visions of the palace being ravaged by ancient creatures.  
  
"Yes, the pharaoh will die by an angry mob, I warned him of course but he will not listen, Yami will be forced to take the throne. I hope he will have the knowledge needed."  
  
"Mistress Vida?" Tern asked.  
  
"My visions haven't said anything about her."  
  
"Well, let's hope the Prince will be able to save Egypt, or we could lose our lives. Everyone could." Tern whispered as the sun set into the horizon.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only plot is mine. 


	2. Cimmerian NIght

A/N: Okay, I'm bringing in a few names I didn't put on the first chapter, so I'll give a full list later. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"This is WHO?!" Jason yelled out in panic.  
  
"You heard me, this is Prince Yami, heir to the throne of Egypt, son of Cairo." Nadia said angrily. Jason stared.  
  
"But . . . . . .he looks like an average kid!"  
  
"That's the point you moron!" Darnel shouted. Jason flinched.  
  
"H'okay, no need to get all touchy bout it. Yeesh."  
  
"Don't shout at him. It's a lot to take in." Yami said through the folds of his hood and cloak. Jason stared at Yami.  
  
"Ya know. . . . . . . I think I've seen you before."  
  
"I'm not sure if you did, but I know I have." The Pharaoh-to-be said calmly.  
  
"Really? Where?" Yami was about to answer when a light voice broke through.  
  
"Is someone there Jason?" The blonde youth turned to find a young woman there. Her long reddish brown hair brushed the belt which secured her loose, light, blue dress from looking baggy. This and her face covered with bangs, Sierra looked at the group with curiosity. (If the description didn't give it away, then I will, this is Serenity, Joey's sister. Who is conveniently Jason's sister.)  
  
"Yeah, these guys will be staying with us fur a while. That okay whitch you?" (A/N: I spelt For like Fur on purpose, I'll change Joey's, I mean Jason's *Wink* speech about so that it matches the one on the show. That should make it a little easier for you to tell who's who.)  
  
"Sure. You seemed so lonely lately, I'm glad you have friends." Sierra replied smiling and walked back into the kitchen, her small leather strapped sandals dusting the floor. Yami smiled.  
  
"You seem to have a nice sister. But where are your parents?" Jason stared at the floor, all humor gone.  
  
"They . . . . . they passed away. Long time ago." Yami stiffened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay." Jason said, cheerful again.  
  
"But you do know the risk you're taking by letting me stay right?" Yami asked turning back to their problem.  
  
"Risk?"  
  
"That if he's found here you could be killed!!!!" Nadia screamed.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Yeesh, calm down! Yeah, I know the risk. But before we talk about anything else, can I ask a question your. . . . . . er . . . . . highness?" Jason fumbled for the correct tittle.  
  
"Call me Yami. Of course."  
  
"Why do you want to hide from the pharaoh anyways?" Yami sighed, and pulled back the hood of his cloak. It revealed him to have sharp, pointed and narrow eyes which showed maturity, but also happiness. His hair was black and streaked with a dark blonde color, and it was tied up lightly, only his bangs were left to be hanging limply, but they went out at different angles.  
  
"Because I believe he is not the great ruler everyone tells me he is. I think he's more of a tyrant and dictator then a King." Jason nodded assent at this.  
  
"Okay. So, now we have to come up with a new look."  
  
"HUH?" All three yelled. Yami was surprised, Nadia was suspicious, and Darnel was just amazed.  
  
"Whoa, you actually know what you're talking about!" The soldier said in awe.  
  
"OF COURSE I know what I'm talking about Dar!!"  
  
"What do you mean by 'a new look'?" Yami asked still looking surprised. Jason gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"I mean that if you keep looking like that, everyone will know who you are. So, I think we can arrange a color change. Sierra!" The girl poked her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Jason?"  
  
"Can we have some of your dyes that you use for the clothes?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sure. It's right over there." She motioned towards the cabinet on the far side of the room. Nadia walked towards it.  
  
"Okay, we have to make him look unusual, hmm . . . . I like this gold color. OH! And how about some pink?"  
  
"Wha-?! NO! I refuse to have PINK in my hair! Everyone knows I hate pink!" Yami shouted jumping up and backing away.  
  
"Which is exactly why you should put it in your hair!" Darnel told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If everyone knows you hate pink, then no one would think its you because you have PINK hair." Silence took the room.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You guys are actually thinking reasonably today." Nadia remarked looking slightly scared.  
  
"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Jason demanded. Yami sighed, it was sink or swim. However, he thought that either way, he was going to drown.  
  
"Alright!" Yami said gruffly. "I'll wear the pink, but just take it easy!"  
  
"Awesome!" Nadia said smiling, she drew a chair and a towel from the closet, while Yami removed his cloak she fastened the towel over his shoulders and his eyes so that the ink wouldn't leak in.  
  
"Hey Sierra! Can you help me?" She called out.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And while we do this, Jason and you can go get Yami some new clothes. He can't go around in silk."  
  
"Right." Darnel replied and walked out dragging Jason behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ta da!!" Nadia pronounced happily as she stepped back.  
  
"Wow, he looks amazing!" Sierra whispered happily.  
  
"Can I see a mirror so that I know what you've done to my hair?" Yami asked annoyed. Nadia handed him one and his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't half as bad as he thought. (I don't think I have to describe his hair here. You should all know, pointy with pink at the ends and bright blonde bangs. And if you don't know. . . . . then that means you haven't watched the show. And if you haven't . . . WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?! Just joking. Lol. ^_^)  
  
"We're back!" Jason called through the door.  
  
"Great timing. I'm done." She called back. Darnel and Jason entered and when they saw Yami, dropped the bundle of clothes in their arms and gaped.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Yami replied to their stares.  
  
"Hey Prince! You look great, almost as good as me!" Jason said smiling. The others raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No comment. . . . . ." Darnel whispered. Yami sighed.  
  
"I think we can keep calling you Yami, everyone knows your real name is Yamineska, so Yami shouldn't be to much of a problem, HOWEVER! We have to stop calling him Highness, or Prince. And about your gold chains. . . . ." Nadia trailed off.  
  
"I know. I can hide them elsewhere." Yami replied standing up and grabbed the discarded clothes on the ground.  
  
"I'll go change and then we can think of other things to do. And Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~  
  
Yami stepped into view after about 5 minutes. He was dressed in a white shirt (Tank top. Hehe, ^_^)with black dyed pants. They were held up by a red sash, and instead of the golden armlets, he wore a strip of black cloth over his wrists and two over his right arm above the elbow. Nadia smiled.  
  
"Better be careful, the neighbors' daughters will be all over you." She warned teasingly.  
  
"Funny." He remarked sourly.  
  
"Well, let's go test it out!" She said smiling. Darnel and Jason nodded standing up.  
  
"Test what?" He asked as they pushed the Pharaoh out the door.  
  
"Your new image silly! OH! One more thing!" She said quickly, dashing back inside the house she grabbed a black cloak and dumped it over his shoulders and clasped it with a silver pin. That done the cape's hood was off but the cloth swirled around him like a hero's would.  
  
"Great! That way if anyone DOES know who you are, you can sneak away and they would never know."  
  
"Sure. . . . ." Jason murmured looking confused as ever.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow! Look at him!"  
  
"I know, the hair is so unique! And that cape, he's so handsome!"  
  
Whispers followed Yami as he entered the town square. Yami smiled so far so good, no one seemed to know who he is.  
  
"Hey Nadia! Who's your friend?" A girl asked running up her skirts flaring around her. (This is no one, just a character I brought in for kicks.)  
  
"Hi Kana! This is-"  
  
"Yami!" A voice called out, the Pharaoh turned to find a youth running up to him.  
  
"Tern?!" Yami yelled out shocked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to take you back." The youth said quickly while bending over to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm here to deliver this to you." And he held up a paper tied with a red string. Yami took the paper with calm hands and quickly untied the string, reading the message he stared at Tern.  
  
"You're sure?!"  
  
"Yes." Tern replied nodding. Yami's face went, if possible, even paler.  
  
"Alright, tell Zero I'll do what I can. I'll try to find something out here in the village." Tern nodded.  
  
"Return message?"  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"No prob." Tern said and dashed off again.  
  
"What was that about?" Nadia wanted to know.  
  
"Don't ask. It's. . . . . . . . . . bad." Yami whispered re-reading the message.  
  
~Yami, I have had omens of the future. I haven't told anyone but your father. However, things are far too deep to keep secret anymore. In one weeks' time the tomb of forbidden will be ransacked by thieves who are unbelieving to the curses of the tomb. They will die of course, but it will all be too late. Egypt and the whole world even, will be in danger. You as the heir to the throne must stop this, because if you don't, no one will live to see that light of day again after the *Cimmerian Night.  
  
Zeroesin ~  
  
(*Cimmerian means dark)  
  
The 'Tomb of the Forbidden.' These words rang out in Yami's head. It was a sacred place, the curse on it said that any who disturb the peace of this tomb would forever be cursed until they were at peace once more. He had to work quickly, he had only 7 days and 7 nights to stop them. Or else the world would be destroyed by the gods' creatures. The legendary;  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra  
  
Slypher the Sky Dragon  
  
And Obelisk the Tormentor.  
  
He could only hope that no one would be foolish enough to try, but evidently he was wrong. As Yami dumped the paper into a burning torch he stared at the Sky. The gods knew what was going to happen as well, the sky was darker. . . almost red. A livid red. . . . like the color of blood.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	3. Akira Yai Hiro

Chapter 4  
  
Yami was having fun around the town square when wouldn't you know it? Trouble hits you right where you least expect it. A large voice bellowed across the town square.  
  
"The Yuwen Pharaoh has been kidnapped!" Yami stiffened.  
  
"You boy! I've never seen your face around here, where are you from?!" A guard demanded staring at Yami. The prince stammered.  
  
"Well . . I-I'm . . . a. . . ." He couldn't use Yami, a new face, and a person with a name so close to the Prince missing.  
  
"Eh . . This is my brother. Akira Hiro." Jason said quickly. Yami stared at him.  
  
"Yes. He just arrived from the town of . . . . .er . . . . .Sham." Nadia said, adding fuel to the fire.  
  
"And he came seeking work." Darnel added in.  
  
"What kind of work?" The guard demanded. "And he must answer alone. Not you three idiots." Nadia fumed. Jason growled, and Darnel sighed. Since he was in the palace guard, he was used to these insults.  
  
"I wanted to work at the palace." Yami said with a small smile. This was his chance to learn about his father.  
  
"I heard the king of Egypt is a kind one, so I'm hopin to get work there." Yami declared adding a fake accent to his voice. The guard gave a laugh which sounded more like a bark.  
  
"The king kind?! Bah, if you believe that then you must be a dreamer. Look around you boy, is this the look of a land well treated?" He gave another dog like laugh and walked away. Yami sighed, maybe he was a dreamer. To let this go on for so long. . . . .  
  
"C'mon. It's getting dark, me and Darnel have to return to the palace." Nadia said swiftly.  
  
"Okay. Be careful, my father might hurt you because of me." Yami said carefully.  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Jason hissed. "Besides you're an orphan. Like me and Sierra. I think we can call you Akira fur now. Until the racket of you being kidnapped dies down. How's bout Kira fur short?" (Pronounce Kear-Ra. Like Hear with a K at the beginning. So like Kear-Ra. Full name is A-Kear-Ra Heero. Like Gundam wing. Hear-O. Okay, I think I've officially annoyed everyone. Back to story! ^_^) Jason wanted to know. Yami nodded.  
  
"Let's have some fun with the names! Akira Yai Hiro! I like that!" Nadia said smiling. Yami stared.  
  
"Oh boy . . . . ." (Yai = I with Y added onto the beginning. Like why except Yhy. Get it? Got it? Good. Yai.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Akira." Zero snorted. He opened his eyes and stood up, sitting cross legged for hours was not the most comfortable thing to do. But it was the best way to see things, none of that nonsense of crystal balls and powders. In the end, the only thing you needed was a strong mind. Suddenly Tern came running into the room.  
  
"Zero! I gave him the message!" His little brother managed to gasp out between breaths. The high Priest nodded.  
  
"I saw. Now all we can do is wait." The youth walked out onto the balcony of his room. The sunset was making the clouds a faint and alluring red.  
  
"How is he?" A small female voice asked him. Zero spun around in panic, then sighed and scowled.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He commanded.  
  
"You aren't in a position to order me around Zeroesin." Mavi told him. "Answer my question. How is my little brother?" Zero smirked and followed her back inside.  
  
"Worried are we?" He teased.  
  
"Zero." She called out warningly. He laughed.  
  
"You sound like a mother when you do that. Very well, he's found a hiding spot with one of the village rats. They've given him a new name, look, wardrobe. Everything." Mai smiled.  
  
"He's alright then?"  
  
"Didn't I just say so?!" He demanded irritably. She laughed, it wasn't the usual scornful laugh, but one of humor.  
  
"My lady?" Tern asked, he came back into the room.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you." The youth implied and walked out. She sighed. Zero nodded.  
  
"Until next time then." The high priest said, he walked up to her, kneeled down, took her hand and brushed his lips against it respectfully.  
  
"Oh Zero, can the formalities. I like you because you don't cower in fear of me." The princess scorned, a light smile flashing across her mouth.  
  
"Of course." Zero said once more. He stood up and bowed. "You should go now. The Pharaoh will be most displeased if you keep him waiting." He warned.  
  
"As if you cared." She teased, but nonetheless swept out of the room gracefully. He stared at her retreating back, then turned away and looked back out at the sinking sun.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Nadia?" Yami asked lightly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you help me if you knew it meant your life?" He asked slowly. She smiled and turned to look at him.  
  
"Because it's what friends do." He stared.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Haven't you ever had a friend before?"  
  
"No, not really. My father never let me associate with people he thought were lower then me. And everyone else in the palace was far too busy to bother playing with the heir. Those that did talk to me were on order by my mother Queen Vida, so that really wasn't friendship." The Prince gave an inward sigh and Nadia felt sympathy for the youth.  
  
"Well if you didn't have a friend then, you have one now." Yami gave her a grateful nod and just as they were about to start the new day off by going outside, a figure burst in through the door. 3 figures actually.  
  
"Alex! What happened to you?" Nadia cried out shocked.  
  
"It was those stupid guys down at the bar." Darnel muttered as he hoisted the unconscious figure off his shoulders and set him down on the bed.  
  
"Punks, I should'a creamed em'." Jason muttered hate blazing in his eyes. "Hey sis! Can you help us out?" Sierra walked out from her room and took one look at the man on the bed, then paled and sighed.  
  
"Not again, why can't they ever leave him alone?" She demanded dashing over to the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Ya-Kira! Can you get some water? Clean water." Nadia stared at him. This was his first true test, to begin working like a commoner. Without question Yami stood and grabbed a bucket, he headed out towards the fountain. She smiled.  
  
"I think he's going to fit in just fine." She whispered to the others who nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what they blame on you now?" Jason asked the now sitting up Alex. He sighed.  
  
"One of their wives wasn't having any boys for children. You can guess what they blamed me for." He replied sullenly.  
  
"What?! That's the stupidest, most arrogant, and lousiest reason I've ever heard of!" Nadia shouted, her anger soaring like a flame to the others.  
  
"What do they believe about you?" Yami asked quietly. Alex stared at him.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Kira." He replied instantly. But Nadia shook her head.  
  
"We can trust him, Alex, this is Prince Yamineska. He prefers however to be called Yami. While he's staying here we're calling him Akira Yai Hiro. Kira for short." Alex nodded, his eyes however showed that he understood absolutely. . . . .nothing.  
  
"Well, people think that I'm a demon because of my hair. It's the same for Ray." He trailed off.  
  
"Ray?" Yami asked puzzled.  
  
"Ray is Alex's best friend. They've been like that since the age of 10, because both of them have the same problem. You see. . . .Ray has white hair, just like Alex. They were friends because every other child hated them, and those that didn't were forbidden to speak to them because of their parents. People think that children with white hair are tainted, that they bring bad luck, and are cursed." She finished and Yami was silent.  
  
"My parents weren't any better. The minute I was old enough to fend for myself, they left me." Alex muttered bitterly. "Since then, I had to steal for my food. No one would let me work for them, so you could say that I've become a bit of a pickpocket. I can even pick locks." He said with a decisive bark of laughter.  
  
"That was simply cruel." Sierra murmured. Jason nodded agreement.  
  
"Anyway, we should hurry and find a job for Kira. I mean, he can't stay cooped up in the house forever right?" Sierra suggested cheerfully. Yami saw her tactic, she was trying to avoid the subject of why Alex was hated. This was something he decided to ask Nadia later, when Alex wasn't near, something told the Prince that the white haired youth didn't like talking about this. Suddenly a pounding erupted on the door.  
  
A voice boomed through the door.  
  
"Open up! We know you've got him in there!" Everyone stared at Yami, who in turn stared back at them at a loss for words.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	4. Rescue

Chapter 5  
  
Nadia was shaking as the silence that usually followed the loud banging of a door. She nodded at Yami who in turn nodded as well. He stood up and walked out of the room . Right into the guest room he'd been given for his stay. After letting the cloth which served as a door fall he stayed close to the door to listen. He heard Sierra slowly walk towards the door, then he heard her open the wooden door and it swung open.  
  
"Where is he?" The harsh voice yelled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talki-"  
  
"There he is!" Another voice, female's, yelled.  
  
"What?!" Alex yelled out shocked. He heard struggles, grunts, and calls of anger.  
  
"What in the name or Ra are you doing?!" Nadia yelled out. Every sense Yami had told him to stay put, however. . . . . his heart told him to jump out there. The heart won, he ripped away the hangings and bolted out into the room just in time to see Nadia being shoved back into the wall by a rough looking man wearing raggedy leather and cloth for clothes.  
  
"Nadia!" He yelled out in shock. She slammed against the wall. Jason bellowed in fury and jumped the rouge who in turn punched him in the stomach. Jason fell onto the ground clutching his stomach in pain, his face pale.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Darnel yelled in anger. The man turned towards him.  
  
"Wait a sec. . . . I remember you! You're Peter! Garner and Lira's son!" The soldier suddenly yelled out. The man rushed forward, intent on harm, when Yami took action. He rushed forward and tripped the man with a sweeping kick while blessing the palace trainer. Peter tumbled over and landed with a thud. The man was much heavier and more strong then Yami, and both of them knew it. So, Yami did what he though best, pinching a nerve on the man's neck, Peter fell unconscious and the prince turned to Darnel.  
  
"What happened?!" He demanded. Darnel ran over to Nadia who was still out of it.  
  
"The jerks broke came in here and took away Alex. Nadia tried to stop them and-"  
  
"I saw that." Yami broke in. "Will you be able look after these two? I have to go after Alex."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Dar! Think reasonably, these two need help. I'll be fine, I've had training in fighting and I know some shadow magic." Yami declared.  
  
"Shadow magic? What the heck is Sha-?"  
  
"Later." Yami told him and ran out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Burn him!" A voice yelled. Alex couldn't make out who's it was. Currently he was tied to a stake out in the town square.  
  
"Lift your curse on my child!" Another woman screamed. Alex wearily raised a head to stare at the child. The boy was covered in pock-marks. His skin was red and blotchy, he was scratching himself on the arm as his mother held his hand.  
  
"I didn't PUT a damn curse on your bloody child!" Alex protested, bad timing. Suddenly the area on that child's arm where he'd been scratching suddenly became bloody, the boy had severely scratched a blood boil and it had popped. The woman shrieked and dropped the child's arm as the boy screamed too and clutched his arm, waving it about madly as though determined to detach it from his body.  
  
"He's a sorcerer! Kill him by fire!" A man yelled. Alex stiffened in terror. It looked like this was where his life ended.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dammit!" Yami hissed as he saw that man with a torch approach the stake. He backed away, further into the alley and sighed. He fastened his cloak around his neck and held his hands over his chest, they were slightly relaxed and about 15cm apart. A small ball of white light slowly gathered in his hands. He then dropped their level a bit, and almost immediately wrenched them upwards, which sent the ball of light flashing up into the sky. A small burst of energy and a golden dragon with sharp fangs bared it's teeth. Next Yami snapped his fingers and light gathered around his back. That done he smiled and mounted onto the waiting dragon.  
  
"Curse of Dragon. Fly!" He commanded and it rose high into the air.  
  
~~~  
  
"Just burn me already and get it over with." Alex yelled. The man walked up towards the hay, he was about to throw the torch in when. . . a great ear splitting shriek flew throughout the square. Men, woman, and children alike all through their hands over their ears.  
  
"What in the name of-?!" One villager screamed. A woman pointed up into the sky and shrieked. A figure with pointed hair stood on the back of a dragon. His black cape swishing around him, telling the crowd of the power he possessed.  
  
"It's a demon!" A youth declared in horror.  
  
"Silence!" Yami yelled, to his surprise, and great relief, they did. "I am no demon." He began, his face passive and calm.  
  
"But you ride that back of one!" Another protested. Yami was unmoved.  
  
"Believe what you wish about me, however!" He yelled out the last word. "You may not believe what you wish, about him." Yami said quietly and pointed at Alex.  
  
"Untie him."  
  
"B-but! He is a demon! An ill bringer!" A villager cried out angered.  
  
"Ill bringer?!" The prince bellowed outraged. "What ill luck has he wrought upon you?!"  
  
"He bewitched me so that I could not give birth to an heir!" A woman screamed.  
  
"Simple fate, some are meant to have only daughters, while others are only meant to have sons." Yami replied.  
  
"He cursed my crop!"  
  
"Only because you forgot to care for it." Yami said quietly.  
  
"My dogs bark at him when he walks by! Everyone knows dogs bark at evil spirits."  
  
"That is because you treated them badly when they were pups. They trust no one now, I'm willing to bet that even you are barked at by your dogs. And what would happen if your dogs barked at everyone? What then? Would you blame them on witchcraft as well?" Yami demanded. Silence.  
  
"But that man still cursed my boy! Look at him! He told my son that he was going to be ill diseased and he was. Now he claimed my son would become bloody and he did just second after!" The mother of the scratching boy proclaimed.  
  
"The way your son looks anyone but a love blind mother could have told you that he was going to become sick. When was the last time your son washed properly?!" Yami asked loudly. She was stuttering a reply when he broke in yet again.  
  
"Of course the spots wouldn't go away if he kept scratching at them! Yet another point is that it was merely coincidence that blood boil burst when this man proclaimed those words." Silence insured. No one wanted to protest, for fear of having their point proven wrong and that the speaker would be ashamed. There was one last feeble attempt.  
  
"What of the omens?" For the first time Yami looked unnerved.  
  
"Omens?" He hissed, the man shivered.  
  
"I have seen the look of the sky at night. How it burns bright red. If he does not cause this, who does?" Yami sighed.  
  
"If you would ask any seer, he would tell you the future. Any DECENT seer that is. As one seer has already foreseen, the three gods which guard our planet have been angered, or rather, WILL be angered by events yet to come." Was all the prince declared. Then he gave out a breath of impatience.  
  
"Enough. It is time that I show you for once and all that people with white hair are not tainted, cursed, poisoned, or whatever nonsense you can come up with." Yami told them all annoyed. The dragon landed and Yami jumped down. Unhooking his cloak he gave it to the dragon to hold, which it did by clutching the fabric gently in it's teeth. He slowly spread white wings of an angel out his back. The crowd gasped with awe. Alex stared at Yami, his mouth agape.  
  
"If he is truly tainted, then when I touch him, I shall burn wouldn't I?" He demanded. No one moved, whispered, or even breathed as Yami walked up to Alex, slowly, so that all could see, he placed a hand on the white haired youth's shoulder. Silence. Yami smiled.  
  
"I believe I am still alive." The prince said in quiet amusement, he walked to the back of the stake and quickly undid the ropes. Alex was free, however was far too weak to stand. He pitched over and before Yami could catch him, someone else did.  
  
"Good catch." Yami complemented the white haired youth who looked worried.  
  
"Thank you, I don't believe I introduced my self. I'm-" Yami shook his head.  
  
"Not now, I'm aware of who you are Ray." The prince muttered. He hoisted the other arm over his shoulder, much like Jason and Darnel had and they pulled him over to the dragon. Yami jumped up and took Alex as Ray passed him up. No one from the village had moved at all. That done, it was about 3 minutes before they had Alex carefully seated on the lizard, Yami carefully pressed his cloak against the sleeping youth before he turned to Ray.  
  
"Coming?" He asked, slightly amused to see those violet eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Is. . . .is it safe?"  
  
"I'm riding on it aren't I?" Ray stared, then chuckled and climbed on. Yami gave him a hand up. With Ray holding Alex in place, and Yami in front he stared once more at the villagers. He gave a sigh, then smiled.  
  
"Water your crops, they might be saved. Treat your dogs kindly and they may still be friendly, make sure he washes everyday and tell him to stop scratching those spots. That'll make them worse." He told the numerous villagers. Unlike the village folk who weren't allowed to study and read books, being the heir entitled him to do so. So with those final words, he patter the dragon on the neck and nearly fell of as the dragon flapped it's wings and rose of the ground once more.  
  
~~~  
  
"What the heck is THAT?!" Darnel whispered in awe as he stared at the dragon. Yami shrugged as he jumped off the dragon and helped Ray to bring Alex down.  
  
"Take care of him okay?" Yami directed this statement at Darnel, who nodded. As both of them vanished through the doorway, Yami turned to the dragon.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered and patted the dragon's neck once more, then snapped his fingers, and it vanished. Then he closed his eyes and his wings vanished, before knowing it he fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn, rule number one. Casting magic drains a lot of energy from amateurs." Yami thought tiredly as he fainted.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


End file.
